firefandomcom-20200223-history
Stamford Fire and Rescue (Connecticut)
Stamford is served by a full-time municipal fire department and a number of volunteer fire departments, including: *Belltown Fire Company *Long Ridge Fire Company *Springdale Fire Company (Station 7) *Turn of River Fire Department Inc. (Stations 8 & 9) At present, full-time Stamford firefighters operate 24/7 from volunteer stations, supplemented by volunteers by the fire companies. As of late 2011, the city is investigating options to combine all fire departments in the city into one, two or three entities. In 2008, the Glenbrook Fire Department and its full-time firefighters were absorbed into Stamford Fire and Rescue. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1 / Fire Headquarters' - 629 Main Street (Central / Downtown) :Engine 1 - 2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/750/30F) :Truck 1 - 2015 Seagrave/Aerialscope (-/-/95' Tower) :Unit 1 (Chief of Department) - :Unit 2 (Assistant Chief) - :Unit 3 (Assistant Chief) - :Unit 4 (Deputy Chief) - 2011 Chevrolet Suburban :Unit 9 (Command Center) - 2006 GMC/ Laboit 37' Mobile Command Center :Unit 124 (Transport Bus) - Ford minibus :LDH 1 - 1985 Mack CF/RSI (1250/750)(Ex-Engine 13, Engine 5) (Pump and Tank Removed) :Rescue Boat 1 - :Rescue Boat 2 - :Rescue Boat 3 - :Engine 12 (Reserve) - 1995 Spartan/General (1500/500/30F)(Ex-Engine 2) 'Fire Station 2' - 215 Washington Boulevard (South End) :Engine 2 - 2004 HME Silver Fox (1500/500/30F)(ex-Engine 5) :Truck 2 - 2009 Sutphen SPH (1500/300/100' midship tower)(ex-Truck 1) :Haz-Mat. 1 - 2004 Freightliner/Hackney :Haz-Mat. 2 - 2005 Freightliner/Pierce Contender :Decon. Trailer - 'Fire Station 3' - 80 Fairfield Avenue (West Side) :Engine 3 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/30F) (Ex-Demo) :Truck 3 - 2001 Sutphen (-/-/104' midship) :Trench Rescue Trailer - 'Fire Station 4' - 364 Shippan Avenue (East Side / Shippan) :Engine 4 - 2006 HME Silver Fox (1500/780/30F) (Ex-Engine 3) :Engine 15 (Reserve) - 2007 HME Silver Fox (1500/750/30F)(Ex-Engine 9, Engine 2, Engine 5) 'Fire Station 5' - 1600 Washington Boulevard (Woodside) :Engine 5 - 2013 KME Severe Service (1500/1000)(ex-Engine 9) :Rescue 1 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer Heavy Rescue (job #31443) :Unit 126 (Special Operations Unit) - :Technical Rescue Trailer - 'Fire Station 6' - 17 Arthur Place (Glenbrook Volunteer Fire Department) :Engine 6 - 2007 HME Silver Fox/RK Aerials (2000/500/30F/75' rearmount) :Glenbrook Engine 32 - 1990 Sutphen 1500/750 :Glenbrook Engine 34 - 2009 HME Silver Fox 1500/800 :Glenbrook Truck 31 - 1969 Seagrave/1994 Spartan (-/-/100' rearmount) :Glenbrook Unit 35 (Utility Unit) - Chevrolet pickup 'Fire Station 7' - 987 Hope Street (Springdale Volunteer Fire Department) :Engine 7 - 2009 HME Ahrens Fox (1500/750/30F)(ex-Engine 8) :Springdale Engine 51 - 2006 HME Silver Fox (1500/750/30F)(ex-SFD Engine 7) :Springdale Engine 52 - 1993 E-One (1250/500) :Springdale Engine 53 - 1986 Mack CF/RSI (1250/750) :Springdale Rescue 54 - 2003 Ford F-550/KME 4X4 :Springdale Unit 55 (Utility Unit) - Ford pickup 'Fire Station 8' - 268 Turn of River Road (Turn of River Volunteer Fire Department - Fire Station 1) :Engine 8 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer PUC (1500/800/30F) (SN#32004) :Turn of River Engine 64 - 2006 Seagrave (1500/1000/30F) :Turn of River Truck 67 - 2002 HME / Smeal (-/-/105' rear-mount) :Turn of River Rescue 66 - 2007 HME Ahrens Fox walk-around :Turn of River Tanker 68 - 1988 Mack Superliner / Maxim (500/3750) :Unit 65 (Support Unit) - :Unit 69 (Support Unit) - 'Fire Station 9' - 50 Roxbury Road (Turn of River Volunteer Fire Department - Fire Station 2) :Engine 9 - 2016 KME Severe Service (1500/1000/30F) :Turn of River Engine 62 - 2005 HME Silver Fox (1500/950/30F) Mechanical Division / Fire Academy - 148 Magee Avenue (Shippan Point) :Unit 5 (Reserve Deputy Chief) - 2005 Ford Excursion(ex-Unit 4) :Unit 6 (Deputy Chief) - :Unit 7 (Safety Officer) - :Unit 8 (Safety Officer) - :Unit 10 (Utility Unit) - :Unit 11 (Maintenance Unit) - Ford F-550 pickup :Unit 125 (Transport Bus) - :Engine 11 (Training) - 2005 HME Silver Fox (1500/750/30F)(ex-Engine 1) :Engine 14 (Reserve) - 2006 HME Silverfox 1500/750/30B(ex-Engine 9) :Engine 16 (Reserve) - 2005 HME Silver Fox (1500/750/30F)(ex-Engine 6) :Truck 4 (Reserve) - 2006 HME/Ahrens Fox/RK Aerials (-/-/109' rearmount)(ex-Truck 2) :Truck 5 (Reserve) - 2008 HME Ahrens Fox (2000/630/35F/75' rearmount)(ex-Engine 5) :Rescue 2 (Reserve) - 2005 HME Ahrens Fox Heavy Rescue (ex-Rescue 1) Retired Apparatus :2004 HME Silver Fox (1500/500/30F)(ex-Engine 15, Engine 1) :2002 HME Silver Fox (1500/500/30F)(Ex-Engine 14, Engine 4) :2000 Freightliner/Hackney medium-duty rescue(Ex-Rescue 2, Rescue 1) :1999 Sutphen (1500/300/75' mid-mount)(Ex-Truck 5, Truck 4, Truck 2) :1996 Sutphen (1500/300/100' mid-mount platform)(Ex-Truck 5, Truck 4, Truck 2, Truck 1) :1994 Mack MR/Ranger (1250/500/30F)(Ex-Engine 10, Engine 3) :1994 Mack MR/Ranger (1250/500/50F)(Ex-Engine 11, Engine 2) :1993 Mack MR/Ranger (1250/500/30F)(Ex-Engine 10, Engine 11, Engine 9, Engine 2) :1991 Mack MR/Ranger heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :1989 Mack CF/Ranger (1000/400/50' telesquirt)(Ex-Engine 4) :1989 Mack CF/Ranger (1500/500)(Ex-Engine 3) :1989 Mack CF/Ranger (1250/500/50' telesquirt)(Ex-Engine 1) :1988 White/LaFrance (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 10, Squad 1) :1988 Mack CF/Hahn/RSI (-/-/106' rearmount)(Ex-Truck 4, Truck 3) :1986 Pierce Dash (1250/500/50' telesquirt)(Ex-Engine 9, Engine 4) :1983 Mack R/Middleboro/1966 Maxim (-/-/100' tractor-drawn)(Ex-Truck 1) :1973 Maxim (-/-/100' mid-mount)(Ex-Truck 3) :1973 Maxim (-/-/100' mid-mount)(Ex-Truck 2) :1991 Ford F-350 4x4 / E-One walk-around light rescue (Sold to Fallsburg Fire Department (Kentucky)) External links *Stamford Fire Departments *Stamford Fire Rescue *Stamford Professional Fire Fighters Association Category:Fairfield County, Connecticut Category:Connecticut departments operating HME Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating KME apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Sutphen apparatus